


Русалочий гЛютик

by Neitrino



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, PWP, Sirens
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: Лютик русалочка)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Геральт оказался у побережья случайно. В большей степени потому, что с едой у моря проблем никогда не было. Всегда можно было наловить рыбы, собрать мидий, а Плотва довольно пережевывала высохшие и слежавшиеся водоросли. Геральт хотел отдохнуть от людей. И лучше всего это получалось как раз здесь. Где кончались земли и начиналась вода. Конечно, он не забывал о том, что море полно жителей и не все они дружелюбны. Однако это было лучше, чем долго выдерживать людские взгляды. Испуганные. Злые. Ненавидящие.

Геральт присел на камни, глядя туда, где море нежно целовало небо. Выгнутая линия горизонта сливалась, бликовала. Остро пахло солью, и ведьмак позволил себе поверить, что здесь можно обрести спокойствие.

Хотя бы на время.

Вот тогда он в первый раз и увидел его. Решил, что «ее». Так как со спины особо было ничего и не разглядеть.

У сирен были самые прекрасные голоса, и, пока Геральт не поймал взглядом фигуру на самом краю волнолома, он был уверен — эта мелодия часть его собственного разума.

Вот же... Геральт поднял руки, прижимая пальцы к ушам и слыша теперь лишь шум крови и размеренные удары сердца. Ему действительно повезло, что сирена была юной и не ставила целью наесться. Просто сидела и смотрела на море. Не замечая его. Геральт некоторое время боролся с собой, с желанием взять меч.

С другой стороны на него никто не нападал. Сирена просто так же, как и он, любовалась морем и мурлыкала песню. Дружественная раса и все такое, да.

Геральт протянул руку, коснувшись меча, проверяя, что тот на месте, и только тогда шагнул к сирене. 

Когда его не пытались убить, всегда было интересно побеседовать.

Но в этот раз ничего не вышло. Парень, сирена была парнем, обернулся на шорох гравия под сапогами Геральта и змеиным движением скользнул в воду.

— Я не хотел напугать тебя!.. — Геральт вздохнул и, подойдя к краю пирса, взглянул в темнеющую воду. — Я не обижу!

Так ему и поверили. Волны лениво облизывали камень, а его случайный незнакомец как в воду канул, буквально. Геральт не мог рассмотреть движения под поверхностью воды.

— Ладно, если вдруг захочешь пообщаться, то ты знай, что сожрать меня не выйдет, но медовухой с удовольствием поделюсь!

Геральт на несколько секунд разглядел темную макушку и светлые глаза, но сирена решил не связываться с земным существом и скользнул глубже, туда где темно настолько, что уже ничего не разобрать.

***

Самым удивительным было, что Геральта всё-таки наняли. Быть переводчиком для местного князя. Было несложно и необременительно. Старшую речь он знал, русалки и сирены говорили на ней, так что перед ним был скорее межвидовой барьер непонимания.

Князь хотел жениться, что уже было странно, на русалке, в которую, очевидно, влюбился.

Геральту было заранее страшно за то, что они смогут произвести на свет в этом союзе. Но отказываться от денег было глупо, и он просто выполнял свою работу, понимая, что старшая речь дает куда больший простор для фантазии, чем человеческая.

— Скажи им, что наши богатства станут едиными и тогда можно претендовать на статус независимого государства. Как Туссент. Я устал от правителей Темерии.

Лично у Геральта Фольтест не вызывал отвращения, тот был вполне себе адекватным правителем, но князь имел свое мнение.

Ладно.

Русалка закатила глаза и всплеснула руками.

— Мысль прекрасная. Но я не хочу жить на суше.

Переговоры зашли в тупик, потому что русалка не хотела на берег, а князь — в воду.

Геральт и хотел бы им посоветовать необременительный вариант — просто предаваться любви на скалах, но разум советовал молчать и получить деньги.

— Завтра берём с собой законника, — решил князь, сжимая перила прогулочного корабля. — Он умеет убеждать всех. Неужели она меня не любит, ведьмак?

— Любит, — отмахнулся Геральт. — И любит и детей от тебя хочет, но только под водой.

Князь только фыркнул. Геральт не то, чтобы чувствовал, что все идет неправильно, но подобный подход к делу не одобрял. Эти двое были влюблены, но уперты, как бараны. И что ему с этим делать?

— Если она не согласится, то я готов даже идти на шантаж, — князь кивнул в сторону моря. — У моей любви есть брат, которого я вполне могу выманить. И она станет моей.

Геральт только сжал губы, князь явно не привык, чтобы у женщин — неважно с ногами ли, с хвостами? — было свое собственное мнение. Вот поэтому он и влюбился в русалку, понял Геральт.

Что ж его дело малое — быть переводчиком. Ни во что не лезть и наблюдать за ситуацией со стороны.

***

Ситуация не разрешалалась. Никак. Морская дева оскорбилась и ушла на дно, князь — бесновался. Так что за следующий день весь берег был в сетях и неводах.

Геральт любознательно бродил поодаль и почему-то думал, что такие осторожные существа, как сирены не поведутся. И он ошибся.

В дальние сети запуталось существо. Сирена вскрикнула, оказавшись на берегу, но подданные князя быстро заткнули ей рот.

Ему. Да.

Геральт узнал того парня. Распросив местных, он выяснил, что те называют его Лютиком, потому что сирене нравятся цветы. И понятно какие. Он поет для местных девчонок, выменивает песни на жемчуг и перламутр. Все бы сирены были такими безобидными.

Вмешаться он не мог, мог только наблюдать. Пока «шли переговоры» он был размещён в княжеском замке. Присутствовал на совещаниях, но в его советах не нуждались. Он сидел в самом углу и смотрел на то, как пытались друг друга перекричать, выслуживаясь, помощники князя. Сам властитель пребывал в печали и тяжело вздыхал.

— А где пленник? — наконец, решил поинтересоваться Геральт. Он был уверен, что с юношей все в порядке, не станет же князь обижать брата возлюбленной.

— В купальнях, — фыркнул наниматель. — Нос от меня воротит. Слова не сказал, страдает он.

Купальни были самым интересным сооружением, помимо самого дворца, так как туда по трубам поднималась вода из залива. Образуя что-то вроде личного бассейна-моря, выложенного мраморными плитами.

Купальня не охранялась. Невозможно сбежать, не имея ног.

Пленник свернулся на самом дне и под слоем прозрачной воды казался совсем маленьким и беззащитным.

Геральт опустился на мрамор рядом с краем и похлопал по воде ладонью. Сирена поднял голову, рассматривая Геральта протягивающего ему цветок, мелкий и ярко-жёлтый, сорванный пока он поднимался сюда. В первое мгновение юноша будто улыбнулся, и потянулся к нему, но цепь, держащая создание за руку, пошевелилась и сирена, словно вспомнив о своем положении пленника, снова поник. Геральт мягко улыбнулся и в чем был скользнул в воду, все так же сжимая в руке цветок. Ведьмаки с десяток минут способны держаться под водой, и сейчас это было очень кстати.

Поговорить бы не получилось, но он всегда неплохо объяснялся жестами.

Лютик — его зовут как цветок, вспомнил Геральт — напряженно вытянулся, почти становясь выше его, распушил хвост, раздвинул гребни острыми костяными пластинами, но не напал. Долго смотрел на Геральта, как на блаженного, и, затем, мельком усмехнувшись, взял цветок из его протянутой руки.

Геральт улыбнулся и плавно опустился на дно, рассматривая юношу ближе. Так он выглядел старше, но теперь ведьмак смог рассмотреть сирену лучше. Тот был похож на сестру, но красота его оставалась мягкой, что характерно для этого народа. Яркие женщины и мягко-красивые мужчины. Лютик оплыл его, почти касаясь гибким хвостом, разглядывая, но не дотрагиваясь, паря здесь под водой. Это все выглядело, да и было, полетом. 

Развёрнутые перламутровые плавники отражали свет, словно лучшие цинтрийские зеркала, так что не получалось увидеть какого же на самом деле цвета Лютик. Слишком много оттенков.

Геральт выдохнул и оттолкнулся ото дна. Вот тебе шутка, ведьмак захлебнулся, присев рядом с сиреной. Он несколько раз вдохнул и снова опустился, снова рассматривая чудесный сияющий хвост. Но на этот раз Лютик не пожелал остаться в воде. Указал вверх.

— Негоже молчать. Уже промолчал раньше, — юноша слабо улыбнулся. — Ты предлагал медовуху.

— Да, — Геральт уселся на борт, стаскивая мокрую рубаху. — Но сейчас я без алкоголя.

— Жаль, тут только пить и остается, — Лютик выбрался за ним, усаживаясь рядом и звякнув цепью. — А ты кто? Ты не человек, верно?

— Ведьмак, — сказал Геральт, раздумывая, надо ли будет пояснять, кто это или нет.

— Убийца чудовищ! — восхитился Лютик. — Никогда их раньше не встречал.

Геральт улыбнулся, думая о том, что, да, ведьмаки не живут под водой.

— А я вот не думал, что когда-нибудь буду вот так запросто говорить с сиреной. У тебя красивый голос, правда слышал его я мало.

Лютик вздохнул.

— Моя сестрица не пойдет на уступки, хоть меня даже казнят. Ренфри немного того... — Лютик замолчал, подбирая слова. — Мои проблемы только мои. Тем более я действительно придурок. Так попасться.

Геральт вспомнил, как сирену тащили из моря, перепутанного в сетях, болезненно-изогнутого, бледное тело под сетью вызывало совсем не те эмоции.

— Ты говоришь со мной не старшей речью, — сообразил Геральт, рассматривая смеющиеся глаза Лютика.

— Я знаю твой язык, язык этих берегов. Девушки здесь благосклонны ко мне, как я мог упустить это?

Геральт усмехнулся.

— Опасно связываться с людьми, Лютик.

— Опасно жить, норы не покидая, — сирена вздохнул. — Мне бы мою лютню. Со мной заговорил лишь ты. Остальные не дают, цепь дергают, по воде бьют. Аж до тошноты. Это так громко, ужасно.

— А почему твоя сестра не хочет замуж?

— А ты почему не хочешь замуж? — переспросил Лютик. Геральт сначала не понял с чего это он.

— Потому что я мужчина, — пояснил он. Очевидное.

— М-м-м, — усмехнулся Лютик. — Я неправильно построил фразу, ладно. Зачем ей это все? Земные женщины связывают себя цепями, во-о-от такими вот, — он поднял хвост и руку, демонстрируя оковы, — только «добровольно» с мужьями. Вот и зачем ей это? Она вольна жить с князем, захочет родить от него — родит. И у нас никто не назовёт ребенка бастардом. Не захочет родить — сожрёт. И это тоже только ее выбор. Да и... ты же ведьмак? Зелье необратимо. Ваше зелье. Вернуться она уже не сможет.

Геральт чуть улыбнулся.

— Амбиции князя велики. Он желает слияния не только семей и тел, но и богатства. Чтобы претендовать на откол от Темерии.

Лютик махнул рукой.

— Ушел бы под воду и не платил более ничего. Хочу в море.

— Я могу понять твое желание, — Геральт вздохнул. — Тебе принести что-нибудь?

— Лютню?

— Я постараюсь.

Геральт встал, разглядывая высыхающую сирену. Кожа теряла перламутровый блеск, становясь просто человеческой, разве слишком светлой, гребни прилегали к осевым костям и прятались в коже. Чешуя оставалась только на бедрах. Даже так Лютик выглядел красиво. Волшебно.

Геральт понимал князя.

Эти создания могли быть прекрасными. 

Также легко, как и пугающими. 

Но мысль о том, что Лютику скучно и явно неудобно из-за цепи, засела в его голове. И Геральт впервые высказался в присутствии князя.

— Вы действительно хотите, чтобы ваша возлюбленная получила брата со следами от цепей?

— Это мера предосторожности, — встрял один из советников.

— Мера? Хотите сказать, он сможет сбежать?

Все замолчали. Потому что, да, море было близко, но добраться до него сам Лютик бы не смог. Так, чтобы никто не заметил, точно.

— Он утопит стража, если снять цепь.

— Я сниму, — пообещал Геральт, и князь с облегчением приказал дать ему ключи.

Не лютня, конечно, но это должно хоть немного порадовать сирену.

По пути в купальни он сам себе улыбался. Ну, такими темпами можно заставить князя и отпустить сирену. Так, чтобы он подумал, что это его решение.

Лютик снова был под водой, свернувшись так, как люди никогда не могли. Сирена же дремал в таком положении, и все было замечательно. Решив, что стучать по воде неправильно, а мокнуть в одежде снова не хотелось. Поэтому пришлось раздеваться и нырять.

Лютик открыл глаза с вытянувшимися вертикальными зрачками, и бросился, но тут же отпрянул назад, даже не успев схватить его. Замер, покачиваясь на хвосте, пока Геральт взял его за руку, осторожно расковывая цепь. В воде это было на порядок сложнее. Но Лютик не дергался, терпеливо ждал и улыбнулся, когда цепь упала. Геральт кивнул на хвост и сирена изогнулся так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до замка. Вот почему-то ведьмак только сейчас задумался, что реши Лютик им пообедать — ему ничего не сделают. Это будет только дополнительным поводом ненавидеть народ моря.

Они всплыли, и Лютик полностью выбрался на гладкий и теплый бортик.

— Спасибо, — он потянулся к ведьмаку, но уже не так как пару минут назад, не агрессивно, а осторожно. Прижался на мгновение, обнимая, Геральт уловил его дыхание около своего уха, и тут же отстранился.

— Пожалуйста. Лютню я пока не нашел. И... разве она будет играть под водой?

— Нет, разумеется. Но она прекрасна на воздухе, — Лютик улыбнулся, потирая след от наручей на запястье. — Многое на земле намного лучше, чем в море. И наоборот. Хотелось бы мне быть ребенком двух миров.

Геральт хмыкнул. Мысль интересная, но есть опасность, что и те, и другие жители начнут ненавидеть.

— На земле я мало чего видел. Только прибрежную полосу, пару дельт рек, — перечислял Лютик, — а, ну и купальни его великого князя. Звучит забавно, — усмехнулся он, но погрустнел.

Погода портилась, им было хорошо видно из купален небо.

— Ренфри злится, — пояснил он.

— Вы колдуете?

А вот этого Геральт не знал. На самом деле.

— Нет, не совсем, но Ренфри может, — Лютик вздохнул. — Черт. Если она нашлет шторм, то может всю резиденцию разнести.

— Нужно отдать тебя ей.

Лютик нервно рассмеялся.

— Ага. Но она и меня убьёт. И если у нее совсем дурное настроение — а оно дурное — то любому кораблю в окрестностях сегодня не повезет. Так досадно, что ей понравился князь, ты был бы куда лучшим мужчиной для Ренфри.

Геральт вспомнил русалку, ее хищную яркость. И неоспоримую схожесть с братом.

— Не думаю.

Лютик повел плечом, а Геральт засмотрелся на него и на его плоскую грудь, цепочку с какой-то мелкой монеткой.

— Можно потрогать твои волосы? — задал Лютик самый неожиданный вопрос.

Геральт пожал плечами.

— Думаю, да. Отчего бы и не... — он потянул шнурок, удерживающий его волосы, позволяя мокрым прядям рассыпаться.

Лютик приподнялся на хвосте, осторожно касаясь его волос. Мягко перебирая.

— Интересно. Они такие необычные. Ты был рождён беловолосым?

— Нет.

— Иногда в популяциях возникают спонтанные мутации. Ненаследственные.

— Эта именно такая, — подтвердил его догадку Геральт.

— Красиво.

Геральт прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе насладиться тем, как к нему прикасаются. Без боязни, без страха. И не за деньги. Ведьмаков сторонятся и он привык к этому. Но это существо искренне интересовалось. Лютик скользнул ему за спину, продолжая все также неторопливо и осторожно перебирать волосы.

— Можно заплести тебя? Потом можешь сразу расчесать, но мне хотелось бы.

— Конечно, — Геральт поймал себя на том, что улыбается.

В купальнях стало душно, да еще и затягивающееся темным тучами небо совсем пожрало воздух. Геральт закрыл глаза, он любил такую непогоду, когда еще буря не началась, но и море и небо пепельно-серые и вот-вот превратятся в неразделимое марево смешивающейся воды.

Лютик, ласково перебирающий его волосы, тихо мурлыкал что-то, перехватывая пряди, так приятно. Геральт тихо вздохнул. И буквально через минуту Лютик скользнул своей рукой по его ладони, забирая веревку и подвязывая косу. Но не отстранился потом, остался за спиной ведьмака, на этот раз прижавшись вплотную и устроив голову на его плече.

— Мне не нравится непогода. Под водой темно, поверхность моря волнуется. Корабли, что затонули, сыпятся и моряки опускаются на дно. У них такие страшные глаза, Геральт, — сирена вздохнул. — А течение запросто может уволочь в другую часть света и... и все. А ты боишься непогоды?

— Мне нравится гроза, когда я в укрытии. Как сейчас.

Лютик кивнул, и Геральт ощутил его движение.

— Не оставляй меня сейчас, пожалуйста? — попросил Лютик, снова легко сжимая его руку.

— Не оставлю, — пообещал Геральт. Лютик был приятно-теплый, почти горячий. Он гибко извернулся, почти оборачиваясь вокруг, обнимая Геральта за талию, положив голову на колени и закрыв глаза.

— Когда меня только выловили, Ренфри подняла шторм. Я сидел здесь и боялся, что меня завалит и все, — Лютик вздрогнул от очередного раската грома, а Геральт мягко погладил его по волосам. Князь был неправ и сейчас ведьмак начал понимать, что нужно было отговорить его от дурной идеи с похищением.

— А, знаешь, в самом сердце Темерии есть королевство. Совсем маленькое, но сказочное. Там всегда мир и шум пира не стихает никогда, — стараясь отвлечь сирену от шторма, Геральт начал рассказывать о Тусенте.

Лютик слушал, иногда Геральт чувствовал, как вздрагивают ресницы, задевая его кожу. Это значило, что Лютик не спит, дремлет и слушает его рассказы. Сначала Геральт просто касался его волос, прочесывая пряди, неожиданно короткие, как для морского народа, а потом сам поймал себя на том, что размеренно и почти сонно, поглаживает его шею, разглядывает острые позвонки спины, желая коснуться их и проследить пальцами донизу. 

Странное ощущение. Ведьмак вырос в изоляции и был лишен присущим людям первых робких прикосновений и ласк. Он покинул Каэр Морхен не юношей, молодым мужчиной, которому робость совершенно не к лицу.

Касался ли тебя хоть кто-то не за деньги?

Геральт чуть улыбнулся.

— А дальше, в Дол Блатанна целые поля цветов, всегда сочные и сияющие... И иногда, когда цветы не могут найти солнца, они поворачиваются друг к другу. Можно ехать полдня и не встретить никого. Ни единого человека. Только поля, перемежающиеся лесом и цветы.

— Звучит волшебно, — пробормотал Лютик. — Хочу это увидеть.

Геральт снова зарылся пальцами в его волосы, размеренно перебирая.

За прозрачными стеклами купален бушевала буря.

***

На переговоры Ренфри больше не выходила, шторм накрыл все побережье. На третий день князь снова собрал советников. И Геральт страдал, слушая их предложения. У него было дельное предложение, но переводчику слова никто не давал. Князь терял корабль за кораблем, хоть многие и были уже отозваны с моря.

— ...не позволю пошатнуть устои моего государства! — орал наниматель, уже багровый от злости и отчаяния.

Геральт мог только печалиться. После бурных обсуждений, когда все разошлись, он все же отозвал князя в сторону.

— Отпустите пленника, — он кивнул на море. — Сирены вольные создания. Она не пойдет на уступки. Вы мужчина и должны суметь не укротить, но образумить.

— Она не хочет меня, — странно тоскливо сказал князь, наливая вина и разглядывая грязно-серые огромные валы воды, обрушивающиеся на берег. — Это ли не самое обидное для мужчины? Ладно бы она не хотела просто меня. Но еще ей не нужны ни деньги, ни драгоценности, ни статус, ничего.

Он коснулся запаянного флакона из голубого хрусталя.

— И зелье она пить не хочет. Чтоб стать человеком.

Геральт вздохнул. Да будут прокляты страдания любви!

— Тогда будьте человеком вы. Вы — разумный правитель и ваши чувства сейчас смертельно опасны для подданных. Корабли в гаванях, но улова за эти дни не было. Сколько это продлится? Сколько вы потеряете судов? Люди останутся без еды, без денег, а вы все будете вздыхать по своей гордой сирене. Отдайте ей пленника, пусть передаст ей, что ваши народы не должны страдать. Не сможете быть вместе, значит, такова судьба. И вы, и она достаточно сильны, чтобы принять ее во благо подданным.

Князь кивнул.

— Я все это понимаю, ведьмак. Разумом понимаю. Но мне сейчас ничего, из того что ты сказал, неважно. Что мне до кметов? Что мне до кораблей, если я не знаю как прожить еще несколько дней без нее?

Геральт молчал. Все его слова были бесполезны.

— Как только утихнет шторм, я отпущу его, ведьмак, — сказал князь.

Геральт шел в купальни, раздумывая понравится ли Лютику шоколад, стащенный с кухни. Теперь и он сам ощущал себя мальчишкой.

А вот когда Геральт услышал странные звуки и лязг оружия — ни с чем не спутаешь — пришлось поспешить.

Картина в купальне вызвала у него ярость. Лютик, которого он про себя уже начал называть своим, отбивался из последних сил от четверых стражей, что выволокли его из воды и теперь пытались с прозрачными намерениями прижать к полу.

Сирена бился, пытаясь одновременно поранить обидчиков острыми шипами и содрать со рта тряпицу.

Ну конечно. Почему бы не трахнуть русалку, особенно если никуда сбежать она не может.

Геральт вот очень хотел сломать им шеи, но убивать людей князя — даже если они и мрази — примета не очень. Первых двух он оглушил без особых проблем, а вот заметившие его остальные бросили сирену и достали ножи. Геральт зашипел. Ему нож носить не полагалось. Зараза.

— По хорошему, проваливайте. Ваш военачальник неровно дышит к сиренам.

Его не послушали. 

Стражники двинулись к нему, и в тот момент Лютик сорвал со рта повязку. 

Геральт не успел ничего сделать, не смог противиться зову и вместе с охранниками шагнул в воду купальни.

Он бесстрастно наблюдал, как один за другим стражи начинают дергаться, захлебываясь и в голове билась лишь одна мысль, неужели не смог? Не защитил? Не успел?

Его время не успело выйти, как он ощутил руки, выдергивающие его из воды.

— О, прости-прости, — шептал Лютик, нервно трогая его за лицо, за шею, отыскивая пульс. — Я не умею разделять зов, и надеялся что ты... ты вроде бы долго можешь. Не дышать.

Геральту вот очень хотелось бы пошутить про то, что еще он может долго, но ни время, ни место не подходили.

Лютик смотрел на него, с какой-то нездоровой восторженностью, не замечая как слизывает кровь из пораненой губы.

— Ты как? — откашлялся Геральт, морская вода драла горло. Понимая, что он видит как наливаются синяки на коже Лютика. Как раз там где его хватали, удерживая.

Сирена отвел взгляд и провел ладонями по своим плечам и нервно поежился.

— Я в порядке. Но они меня трогали, — он сморщился и вздрогнул. — Как теперь отмыться.  
Геральт зашипел и протянул руки к Лютику.

— Иди ко мне. Вернем тебя в море. Надо было сделать это сразу. 

И Лютик потянулся к нему, обнимая, шумно выдохнул, позволил закинуть себя на плечо.

— Я вот слышал, — повиснув, рассуждал Лютик, — что так у людей принято дев таскать. Традиции там, потерявшие изначальный смысл. Это так?

— Почти, — согласился Геральт, осторожно спускаясь и надеясь на то, что их пока не хватятся.

— Ты же служишь князю, — внезапно вспомнил Лютик. — Он убьет тебя.

— Я не служу ему. Я ведьмак и здесь лишь ради перевода, — Геральт осмотрелся и свернул в тоннель, откуда пахло сыростью и солью. — Я много повидал чудовищ, но хуже рода людского не встречал. Пообещай не попадаться больше.

Лютик тихо вздохнул.

— И не увидеть более земли? Испытание не по мне.

— Есть и другие берега.

— Здесь девушки красивше, — игриво ответил Лютик, и Геральт, несмотря на то, что это вот могла быть и не шутка, улыбнулся.

— Весомый аргумент.

— Пойдем со мной? — предложил Лютик.

Геральт остановился, перехватился удобнее, сирена хоть и обвил его, как змея, стараясь держаться сам, все равно сползал.

— В море?

— В море, ненадолго. Моего заклятья хватит суток на трое-четверо. Чтобы здесь все успокоилось немного. И с Ренфри познакомишься.

— Да мы вроде знакомы.

— Поближе я имею в виду.

Геральт улыбнулся.

— Думаю, это будет хорошей идеей. Князь наверняка решит, что я выкрал тебя, убив стражу.

Лютик тихо рассмеялся. Он перестал ощущаться дрожащим и нервничающим.

— Я... был бы рад этому. Спасибо еще раз. Если бы не ты, стать мне развлечением для местных стражей порядка.

— Не стал бы. Ты бы их обязательно утопил.

Геральт ощутил, как Лютик на мгновение сжал его хвостом сильнее и затих.

Они уже покинули замок и Геральт шагал по редкому пролеску с обрывом к каменистому берегу. Непогода пенила волны, те накатывались на скалы с глухим рокотом.

— У берега сейчас опасно, — громко сказал Лютик, чтоб перекричать ветер. — Можно не успеть уйти и волной раскатает по камням. Нужно найти бухту.

Геральт зажмурился, пытаясь уберечь глаза от смеси песка и морской воды. Осторожно сменил направление и двинулся туда, где могло быть тише.

Ведьмачье чутье подсказывало, что их уже преследуют, но в данном случае возвращаться — это худшая идея из возможных. В бухте под скалой тоже штормило, но вода уже не пыталась их сбить с ног и раскатать по скалам. Геральт опустил Лютика на скалу, чувствуя, как холодная вода заливается в сапоги.

— Ты идёшь со мной? — схватил его за руку Лютик.

— На пару дней?

— Да!

— Почему бы и нет? — согласился Геральт.

— Тогда, — Лютик поманил его, — ближе, Геральт.

Ведьмак склонился, не понимая... и только когда Лютик его поцеловал, сообразил, что у сирен слишком уж альтернативная магия.

По крайней мере, у людей магов чрезвычайно редко требовался непосредственный контакт. Сирены же имели магию врожденную и делились ею с удовольствием.

Он рухнул, понимая, что меняется и эти изменения не были болезненными. Просто его тело перетекало в иную форму и совершенно этому не противилось. Лютик подхватил его под руку и поволок навстречу воде. Геральт вот не был уверен, что двигается так как надо, потому что пытался шагать, а это не получалось. Лютик сильнее стиснул его, удивляя тем насколько тот силен в воде и следующая волна накрыла их с головой.

***


	2. Chapter 2

Плыть под поверхностью воды, было совсем как идти против сильного ветра, только этот «ветер» дергал в разные стороны. Трепал, как волк пойманного зайца. Лютик, как только они достигли уклона дна, стремительно потащил его вниз, и верно, на глубине такого волнения не ощущалось. 

Под бушующим сверху ураганом море было спокойным. Полумрак, густой и зеленоватый, сгустился вокруг. Геральт постарался не нервничать и не удивляться тому, что дышать нужно иначе. Не вдыхая в привычном смысле слова. Лютик вился вокруг ловкой рыбкой.

— Ты такой красивый, — услышал он восхищенный вздох Лютика. Мысленная речь не стала такой уж внезапностью, но Геральт запаниковал, не уверенный в том какие именно его мысли станут слышны.

— Это как обычный разговор, — попытался успокоить его Лютик, не отпуская руки и увлекая все дальше, иногда разгоняя стаи рыб, ярко бликующих боками.

Геральт пребывал в состоянии восторга, сравнимого, пожалуй, лишь с радостью тихого вечера в горах с бокалом вина. Или доброй кружкой пива. Лютик говорил, что под водой страшно во время шторма, но ведьмак ощущал спокойствие. Разве что было темнее, чем он привык, но глаза уже приспособились и он видел, насколько же отличается этот мир.

— А еще дальше есть глубинная впадина и там живут другие, — пояснил Лютик, — они вот больше на людей похожи, двуногие, но мы разные виды и не общаемся.

Геральт додумался, наконец, взглянуть на хвост и улыбнулся. Один.

— Ведьмак, — Лютик приостановился и приблизился, скользяще, легко. — Я могу представить тебя как моего любовника? Просто у нас понятие спасения и помощи немного... не принято в обращение.

— Можешь, — согласился Геральт, тщательно подавляя мысль, что ему бы этого и хотелось. На самом деле.

— Хорошо, — разулыбался Лютик, снова обнимая его и чувствительно переплетая их хвосты. — Ты меня спас и вырвал из лап злых людей. Можешь смело требовать золото, а потом мы его с тобой пропьем.

Геральт внимательно смотрел на лицо сирены и понимал, что это... что с ним что-то не так. Он ощущал, как в душе зреет что-то невероятное. То, чего он действительно был лишён. Он смотрел на Лютика, на его улыбку и... и все.

Он все еще ощущал прикосновение его губ, тогда, на берегу, поцелуй, что стал частью заклинания. Геральт неуверенно коснулся его бока, как раз там где он помнил были чужие отметины, накрыл следы своей ладонью, он так хотел стереть их с его кожи. Потому что Лютик не должен печалиться, точно не из-за людей. Сирена накрыл его руку своей ладонью и мягко улыбнулся.

— Это пройдет. Если мой спаситель не захочет перекрыть это своими прикосновениями.

Геральт замер. Лютик прижался щекой к его плечу.

— Ты защитил мою честь. Это неожиданно. Не то чтобы у меня было много чести, — Лютик гибко потянулся выше, замирая напротив его губ. — Я нравлюсь тебе? Нравлюсь ли настолько, чтобы ты провел со мной ночь? Или день? Или эту бурю?

Геральт сжал пальцы сильнее, подался вперед, и наконец-то сам поцеловал Лютика, его губы, которых так хотел коснуться.

Сирена вплел пальцы в его волосы, довольно поскуливая, даже в его голове. Хвосты снова так хорошо и чувствительно переплелись, что Геральт невольно задрожал. Ощущения слишком хороши.

— Плывем. Покажу тебе наше место. Наш город и мой дом, — Лютик даже не отстранялся от его губ, продолжая говорить. Геральт стиснул его в объятии и отпустил, продолжая ощущать неправильно-возбуждающее прикосновение хвоста. — И дома меня тоже не особо любят, — пояснил Лютик.

Город сирен находился на подводном плато, обширном участке скалы. И пока они еще были вдалеке — город сумрачно переливался под слабым штормовым светом. Солнце не пробивало такую массу воды. Видеть это не мешало, к тому же, чем ниже они спускались, тем ярче на Лютике вспыхивали полосы на хвосте и плечах.

Геральт на всякий случай осмотрелся. Нет, ему такой прелести не досталось, жаль. Но следовать за Лютиком было замечательно.

— Еще пара поворотов.

Густые водоросли лениво покачивались, послушные движению воды и это завораживало. Здания, странные, словно чуждые человеческому разуму, вызывали головокружение. 

Архитекторы этого мира — если они конечно же существовали — не придерживались каких-либо канонов, как в людских городах. И все здания казались продолжениями скал — причудливых форм. Геральт хотел сказать, что они яркие, но на самом деле светились узоры, которыми были расписаны здания, и все это бликовало и вспыхивало, в зависимости от того под каким углом смотреть. Красиво. И красота неземная, как и те создания, что ее привнесли в жизнь. Геральт последний раз повернул за Лютиком по кривой улочке и замер у круглого люка, видимо, входа.

Лютик мягко улыбнулся и ухватил его за руки, затаскивая в достаточно мрачное помещение.

— У нас нет разделения на комнаты, как у людей, — мурлыкнул он. — Пойдем, успокоим Ренфри и потом будем делать все, чего тебе захочется.

Как здесь работает система связи Геральт понятия не имел, но правительственный аппарат везде был одинаков. Касательно доносов и сообщений местному владыке. Так что Ренфри их ждала. Как и положено княжне подводного города, на троне.

Торжественность обстановки немного разбивали иногда впархивающие в окна стайки рыб. Видимо, взамен птицам.

— Твой благоверный решил меня отпустить, — Лютик широко улыбнулся. — Держал в тепле, кормил вкусно. Дал сопровождающего. Усмири море. Достаточно погибло.

Княжна закатила глаза, поджимая красивые губы, но кивнула. Затем щелкнула пальцами, звук получился неожиданно громким, под водой. Он разросся превращаясь в гул и затих. И Геральт ощутил, что неестественные нити магии больше не тревожат воду.

— С тобой я еще лично поговорю, — пообещала она брату, и подплыла к Геральту, разглядывая его. Слишком пристально для простого любопытства. — А ты наш переводчик, верно?

— Да, княжна.

— Ренфри, — русалка улыбнулась. — Спасибо за твою работу.

Геральт замялся.

— Госпожа, князь одумался. Встретьтесь наедине. Дебаты в компании не дают никакого результата. Если вы захотите слышать мое мнение, то вот оно. Все личные перипетии это ваше дело. Не приносите страдания невинным.

Ренфри кивнула. Ее короткие волосы, почти такие же короткие, как и у брата, завораживающе всколыхнулись, заключая лицо в темный ореол.

— Конечно, — согласилась она. — Ты гость. Развлекайтесь с Юлианом. Если вы ранее не спускались под воду вам должно быть здесь интересно.

Геральт коротко кивнул и послушно последовал за Лютиком, вцепившимся в его руку.

— Идем. Нам нужно как можно скорее развлечься, как велела моя сестрица.

Геральт следовал за ним анфиладой великолепно украшенных комнат. Кораллы, камни и водоросли создавали чудесные картины на стенах, потолке и полу.

— Почему мы спешим? — растерялся Геральт, Лютик — Юлиан, его назвали другим именем — явно был взволнован.

— О, — Лютик замер, глубоко вздохнув, и пусть под водой все его движения потеряли излишнюю порывистость, он все равно выглядел мило и трогательно, — ну... ты ей явно понравился, а она красивая. И если уж выбирать кого-то из нас, то любой мужчина предпочтет ее. А не меня. А я так восторженно восхищен тобой, что хочу хоть немного поцелуев, перед тем как ты выберешь ее.

Геральт потерял дар речи. Ренфри была красива, но сердце его осталось тихим и глухим. Лютик свернул в неприметный угол коридора и... И они оказались в небольшой, но отчего-то светлой комнате, полной водорослей, сияющих и тревожащихся.

— Здесь так... — Геральт потянулся было к стене, но Лютик ловко ухватил его и обнял, целуя.

— Будь моим? Пожалуйста? — прошептал он, не разрывая поцелуя. И это бы пугало Геральта, но все казалось слишком подробным сном, таким красочным и детальным.

— Лютик? — пришлось отстранить его и замереть, разглядывая, как неуверенно тот кусает свои губы. — Ты забыл самое главное.

— Что?

— Я понятия не имею как любиться не будучи человеком.

Лютик уткнулся в его плечо, слабо подрагивая.

— Ты смеешься надо мной? — он скользнул пальцами в волосы сирены. Лютик поднял голову и губы его улыбались, а глаза горели синевой.

— Прости. Я все подскажу. Это совсем несложно, у людей почти также, — он провел ладонью по спине Геральта и ниже, по хвосту.

— Разве что нам не обязательно лежать, — задумался Лютик, но все равно утянул Геральта на мягкий пол комнаты, — но так будет удобнее.

Ощущение бесконечного парения не проходило, Лютик, перехватив инициативу, стал еще желаннее, хотя Геральт не был уверен, что это возможно. Сирена прижал его к полу, тесно сплетая хвосты, погладил живот, ведя руками вниз, касаясь плотной чешуи, надавливая.

— Мы достаточно открытая раса и не любим одежду, — прошептал Лютик в его мыслях. Позволяя отзеркалить движение и теперь гладить член, до этого скрытый в плотных складках.

Геральт поверить не мог, что сейчас в воде, которая обычно скрадывает все ощущения, он буквально дрожит от каждого прикосновения Лютика.

— Так что не стесняйся, — Лютик прижался губами к его губам, целуя глубоко и неторопливо, в том же ритме, в котором его рука скользила по члену любовника.

Магия очевидно перестроила не все, так что Геральт ощутил различия. В форме.

Лютик отстранился, разглядывая Геральта, распростертого под ним, безумно яркими глазами. И скользнул по его телу ниже, на секунду игриво поймав губами сосок, только для того, чтобы замереть, разглядывая его член. Изучающе медленно погладил, наслаждаясь каждым касанием и прижался к открытой головке губами. Геральт невольно открыл рот, прекрасно понимая, что стона никто не услышит. Но Лютику этого и не требовалось, он чувствительно кружил языком вокруг головки, ласково оглаживая и дразня. Геральт опустил руку на его голову, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, мягко подталкивая. В горячий жадный рот. Хотелось сжать пальцы сильнее и трахать. Лютик гладил его бока, пропуская так глубоко в горло, что Геральт чувствовал как его стискивают горячие мягкие стенки. А потом сообразил, что Лютик не дышит, потому что ему и не нужно дышать, как людям.

— Лютик?

Тот отстранился, поднимая голову, облизываясь, игриво касаясь его члена самым кончиком языка.

— М-м-м?

— Хочу тебя...

Лютик улыбнулся и плавно скользнул к нему, подтягивая хвост, странным образом сгибая. И Геральт почувствовал, как на самом деле любятся русалки. Лютик легко опустился на него, горячий и влажный, такой великолепный, что дрожали руки.

Геральт видел как раскрывались дополнительные плавники, разворачивались как паруса. Тонкие и прозрачные, словно шёлк. Лютик был похож на тех волшебных существ, о которых Геральт читал лишь в книгах, о летающих рыбах с яркими крыльями.

Лютик был чертовски великолепен. Более того, к нему Геральт ощущал то, чего с ним еще не случалось. Привязанность, влюбленность.

А если ему предложат остаться под водой?

Сирена гибко выгнулся, сжимаясь и плавно двигаясь на его члене. Ведя выдвинувшимися когтями по его груди. Это воспринималось дополнительным возбуждающим действием, Геральт рассмотрел поднимающиеся вверх капли-сферы своей собственной крови, от царапин. Лютик снова перехватил его взгляд, сжимаясь на члене так плотно, что Геральта прошивало удовольствием. Зрачок сирены снова стал вертикальным и хищным. Было от чего потерять голову. Геральт скользнул руками на хвост любовника, мягко помогая двигаться и понимая, что долго он так не выдержит.

— Лютик.

Сирена улыбнулся, двигаясь сильнее, резче. Так, что голова шла кругом, словно от дурман-травы. Геральта скрутило удовольствием, он замер, кончая, так сильно вжимая в себя Лютика, что у того даже шансов сняться с члена не было. Но Лютик и не хотел, он замер, быстро лаская себя, и это было так красиво, что Геральт бы мог кончить только от одного этого зрелища.

Еще раз.

Лютик вздрогнул всем телом и замер, зажмурившись.

— В воде любиться удобно, — услышал Геральт и это побудило все же разжать руки и отпустить Лютика. Тот довольно улыбнулся и скользнул к нему под бок. — Я хороший?

— Очень, — отозвался Геральт.

— Но есть то чего ты не знаешь, — обнял его Лютик, и Геральт чувствовал, он улыбается, — на глубине, еще ниже, где совсем темно, давление воды не позволяет трахаться. Это забавно. И на берегу интересно.

— Наверняка, — согласился Геральт, снова целуя его губы, любуясь им, таким. Сказочным. Его вспыхивающими узорами на его коже. Он поймал себя на мысли, что на месте князя, не ощущающего давления ведьмачьего предназначения, спустился бы под воду. 

И жил в счастье и любви.

Лютик устроил свою голову на его груди и прикрыл яркие глаза. Геральту показалось, что даже водоросли на стенах стали сиять слабее.

Возможно, что бремя правления было таким же тяжелым, как и ведьмачество?

Лютик казался обретенным раем. Не то чтобы Геральт верил в богов, но просто хотелось считать что где-то всех-всех ждет счастье.

***

На третьи сутки Лютик, как и обещал, поднялся с ним на поверхность, как-то слишком трогательно не отпуская руку.

— Как только вдохнешь воздух мои чары развеятся, — пояснил он. Геральт кивнул. И у самой поверхности, под подрагивающим зеркалом воды, Лютик снова обнял его, прижимаясь так плотно, что Геральт не мог понять где заканчивается его хвост и начинается чужой.

— Если вдруг, в любой момент заскучаешь — позови меня у воды. Я найду тебя.

Геральт прижал его к себе так, что заныли плечи.

— Все будет хорошо, Лютик. Здесь установится мир и ты будешь волен видеть этот берег. Но будь осторожен, умоляю.

— Конечно.

Эти скалы Геральт знал, не более чем в пяти милях от города. Он как-то вот совершенно не ощутил момент обратного превращения, просто забрался на ближайший плоский валун, — придавленный странным ощущением тяжести воздуха, под водой казалось что его тело ничего не весит — чувствуя, что Лютик все еще рядом с ним.

— Полежи, — он перебирал его волосы, а потом и вовсе, притянул так, чтобы Геральт удобно положил голову ему на хвост. — Это откат от заклинания.

— А ты не хотел бы пойти со мной, Лютик?

Сирена чуть улыбнулся.

— Я еще не думал об этом, ведьмак. Но ты пока тоже не думай. Если судьба решит, что нам нужно быть... вместе, то так тому и быть. Иди своей дорогой, ведьмак.

Геральт улыбнулся и разделил с сиреной последний их поцелуй.

***


	3. Chapter 3

Спустя год Геральт вернулся в эти места к здешним берегам и скалам. Он выжил и это уже было достижением. Пережить год. 

Выжил и не забыл свою сирену. Хотелось снова хотя бы увидеть Лютика.

За год изменилось немногое. У князя теперь была красавица жена, и Ренфри даже в одежде выглядела величественно. Геральт не понимал, на какое празднование попал пока не увидел Юлиана. Тот пел, развлекая гостей, и выглядел таким счастливым. И, как и его сестра, стоял на двух ногах. Чудесный, по размеру костюм, подчеркивал мальчишечью фигуру, а лютня бликовала лакированными боками.

Геральт не знал, как поступить. Броситься и обнять? Или послушать и тихо уйти? Не бередить душу?

— ...и в тех руках я стал как мед, податлив и тягуч...

Геральт попытался понять, о чем поет его сирена. Голос у него остался таким же безумно красивым. Волшебным. Геральт выбрал понаблюдать, порадоваться, что у самой милой сирены все прекрасно. И идти дальше, зная, что хоть где-то есть место где люди счастливы. 

И все хорошо.

Лютик поймал его сам, дернул за руку, вынуждая обернуться и бросился в объятие, прижимаясь щекой к щеке.

— Геральт, — выдохнул он.

Ведьмак же не смог сказать ни слова, просто притиснул Лютика к себе и задержал дыхание, осознавая этот момент. Сирену в своих объятиях.

— Я выбрал. Я ждал тебя, — прошептал он, чуть отстраняясь и глядя в лицо ведьмака. — Идти с тобой туда, куда поведет случай. Я знал, что ты вернешься. И вот ты пришел.

— Я пришел, — эхом согласился Геральт.

— Хочу увидеть вместе с тобой поля Дол Блатанна и сложить песни о каждом твоём подвиге.

— Лютик.

— Давай сбежим с праздника? — он легко закинул лютню на спину и увлек Геральта за собой. Подальше от шума празднества. Геральт шел за ним, все еще чувствуя некоторое смущение.

— Лютик...

— М-м-м? — он завел Геральта в небольшую комнату, порядком запылившуюся и видимо, нежилую.

— Лютик, почему ты оставил море?

— О, ты переживаешь, — сирена улыбнулся. — Ради тебя и красот, что может показать мне эта земля. И...

Вот теперь Геральт видел что Лютик смутился.

— ...я не пил зелье. Наша магия имеет свои странные законы. И именно поэтому я сейчас человек. И могу оставаться им. До тех пор пока ты меня любишь. И именно поэтому я знаю, что ты меня любишь, Геральт.

Лютик глубоко вздохнул, в попытке выровнять голос, горло перехватывало.

— И я тебя тоже.

Геральт глубоко вдохнул. Лютик все ещё любит его. Сердце встало под горлом и все, что он смог сделать, это привлечь сирену к себе, целуя. Лютик скользнул ладонями на его спину и ответил на поцелуй, жадно, так, как хотел. Как думал весь минувший год.

Позволяя обнять себя, подхватить и прижать к стене зажимая своим телом. Лютик всхлипнул, сжимая его бока ногами, выгибаясь, запрокинув голову, так чтобы Геральт провел губами по его коже.

— Люблю тебя, — повторил эхом Лютик. — И нам нужна кровать. Или хотя бы стол.

И с этим Геральт был согласен. Он надеялся, что Лютик привел его в комнату, которая подойдет для случайных и быстрых утех, и не ошибся. 

Ведьмак перенес Лютика к кровати и уложил на покрывало, нетерпеливо расстегивая его курточку. Теперь не было переливающихся плавников и сверкающей чешуи, но Лютик все равно оставался самым прекрасным, что видел Геральт. Он жадно провел рукой по его тёплой коже, вниз, накрывая ладонью пах, наслаждаясь тем, как Лютик шипит и инстинктивно вскидывает бедра, чтобы потереться о его руку. Совсем как он сам под водой жался к ласкающей руке. Геральт склонился к нему, снова целуя выпутывая барда из одежды, наслаждалась сбитым дыханием и тем, как Лютик цепляется за его плечи.

— Я так ждал тебя, — шептал он, и его голос плыл переливами, отголосками неконтролируемой магии сирен, — только тебя, Геральт.

Такое осязаемое желание, казалось невозможным подарком. Само знание, что тебя любят просто за то, что ты есть.

И что это не закончится, не перегорит.

Геральт скользнул ладонями по обнаженным бедрам юноши и склонился над членом, мягко касаясь языком головки. Наслаждаясь тем, как Лютик поскуливает и поднимает бедра, прося больше. И Геральт дал больше, позволяя погрузиться в свой рот, чувствуя как неуверенно Лютик сжимает пальцы в его волосах, явно желая большего.

— Геральт, — он просто повторял его имя, вздрагивая от того как Геральт послушно принимал почти до основания, почти пропуская головку в горло. — Господи, пожалуйста ещё...

Геральт чувствовал, что ему тоже не помешала бы ласка, но делать хорошо Лютику оказалось слишком приятно. Понимать, что тот совершенно открыт ему, скулящий и требующий.

— Геральт, хочу любиться как в тот раз.

И он протянул ему флакончик, снова так стыдливо кусая губы, что Геральт бы не поверил, если бы не знал, как Лютик умеет отдаваться.

— Я знал, что ты... что мы. Надеялся и коварно строил планы.

Лютик облизнулся, разглядывая темные от возбуждения глаза Геральта.

— Ты не должен был устоять.

Ведьмак усмехнулся и, ухватив флакон, потянул Лютика к себе. Вылил масло на пальцы так, чтобы сирена видел это и огладил, лаская и подразнивая.

— У нас все проще.

— Не сказал бы, — зажмурился Лютик, краснея. Геральту было хорошо видно его вспыхнувшие скулы. И это смущение тоже было таким возбуждающим и правильным. Лютик снова заерзал, так сильно сжимаясь на его пальцах, что Геральт едва не кончил только от мысли что точно также сейчас будут сжиматься на его члене. Стесняясь, краснея, совсем не так, как под водой.

— Лютик?

Сирена вскинул на него пронзительно яркие глаза.

— Я хочу тебя, Лютик, и очень люблю, — Геральт склонился к нему, касаясь губами губ. — Расслабься, я сделаю нам хорошо.

Лютик кивнул, так доверчиво касаясь его, что Геральта повело. Он прижался членом, медленно вталкиваясь, чувствуя, как чужое тело охватывает его, так плотно и хорошо, что не получалось дышать. Замер, позволяя им двоим всласть насладиться, привыкнуть к этому ощущению. И медленно двинулся, внимательно наблюдая за лицом Лютика, искаженным сейчас гримасой страсти. Бард кусал губы, поскуливая. Прижал ко рту руку, теперь сжимая зубы на пальцах, чтобы не стонать так громко, сильнее выгибаясь, так красиво, что Геральт почти терял голову. Он перехватился удобнее, размеренно двигаясь, медленно и с оттягом, позволяя им обоим наслаждаться.

Лютик разрумянился и выглядел совершенно очаровательно, покорный любому его движению, ласковый и красивый. Геральт склонился к нему, снова касаясь губами губ, замедляя движения, но толкаясь сильнее и сильнее. Лютик обхватил его руками за шею, прижимая к себе.

— Ох, да, — Лютик закрыл глаза, а затем вывернулся и куснул его в шею, заставив дернуться, — быстрее, Геральт.

И он послушался, имея его так, как хотелось ему самому. Быстро, сильно, почти загнанно. В таком бешеном ритме, что сердце пропускало удары. Так, что остановиться теперь, попытаться подразнить Лютика, не представлялось возможным.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошипел Геральт в плечо любовника, наслаждаясь его дрожью и скулежом.

И кончил только тогда, когда ощутил как неконтролируемо Лютик сжимается на его члене, и глухо стонет на выдохе. Геральт не отстранился. Мысли и том, что Лютик заполнен его спермой неправильно возбуждали, будили что-то примитивно-звериное. Партнёр должен быть его.

Лютик обнял его, тесно прижимая к себе, позволяя ощутить, как быстро бьется его сердце.

— Ты стоишь тысячи морей, — прошептал он и прикрыл глаза. — И сотни земных лет.

Геральт не знал, что можно ответить.

Все было слишком хорошо.

***

На следующее утро они уходили от теплого побережья. 

Геральт вел лошадь и улыбался, слушая, как шагающий рядом Лютик играет на лютне. Самозабвенно и прекрасно.

Их ждали поля Дол Блатанна.

***

16.02.2020 — 25.02.2020 


End file.
